1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices providing compensation of lumber to remove lateral warping and similar defects during the installation process and more particularly pertains to the straightening of individual planks employed as a deck surface wherein the straightening is performed while a plank is being affixed to underlying joists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lumber compensation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lumber compensation devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of recovering lumber to a particular straightness are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for lumber compensation in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,784 to Cone discloses a tool for removing lateral deflection in a wood plank comprising a lever having a fulcrum member affixed to an underlying joist, an elongated arm portion to which restoring force is applied by a human, and a short length force application portion engaging the deflected plank. The Cone invention employs the mechanical advantage of a fixed radius lever to force the plank into an acceptable degree of straightness and requires a substantially elongated lever arm to which force is applied. And in most cases the applied force must be maintained by continued human interaction with the lever throughout the nailing process. The present invention comprises a continuous cam manually driven by an attached lever wherein the cam rotational axis is affixed to an underlying joist. The cam of the present invention is designed to reposition the deflected plank in varying proportion to the rotational position of the attached lever and thereby providing more controlled application of straightening force. And furthermore, the present invention enables the plank installer to apply straightening force and leave the device unattendedly maintaining the force during nailing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,703 to Gilstad et al. an apparatus for installing wooden decking is disclosed. The Gilstad et al. apparatus comprises a pneumatically energized actuator having a series of clamps and spacers which provide for alignment and relative spacing of one plank with respect to another for the purpose of nailing. The Gilstad et al. invention is a complicated machine requiring a significant monetary investment and an incidental air compressor for operation, and therefore is generally limited to the professional construction marketplace. And furthermore, the Gilstead et al. apparatus, being more or less designed for plank positioning, may be unable to apply adequate force to restore a warped plank. The present invention is of inexpensive construction not requiring a supply of compressed air for operation and therefore is well suited for a range of construction levels of involvement including the fundamentally equipped novice and the professional builder. The present invention is capable of applying a substantial force to the plank thereby enabling correction of warpage in lumber pieces which may be discarded in use of the Gilstad et al. invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,114 to Vockins a decking spacer is described. The Vockins spacer has only a provision for providing a correct spacing of adjacent deck planks but omits a means for forcing warped planks into conformance prior to nailing. The present invention provides a means for correcting warpage and may be used in conjunction with the Vockins device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,515 to Larios et al. an adjustable decking and framing tool is disclosed for performing a variety of functions one of pertinence being to move deck boards into position on their supporting joists. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of a provision for leaving the tool unattended and having the deck plank under adjustment remain positioned for nailing. The present invention maintains the plank in corrected position for nailing without attention to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,362 to Spillers discloses a board holding device. The disclosure teaches an apparatus for clamping a plurality of boards for subsequent breaking in the martial arts such as karate. The disclosure makes no provision for applying corrective force to planks during installation and is ill suited for such application in having an ability to apply force to boards solely at their respective ends. The present invention employs a single force application device and is directly suitable for rendering warped decking planks straight as required for nailing.
In this respect, the lumber compensation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of correcting curvature in planks during installation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lumber compensation device which can be employed by the novice and expert alike to rapidly and with minimal effort compensate the curvature of planking thereby providing for the desired linear installation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve lumber compensation devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.